


In A Dream

by Artisanthemage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, arcana spoilers, monterfucking, okay there is american gods reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: You sigh in disappointment, “You know I hope you plan to repay me for, Vally.” Adding the nickname due to you being cockblocked by the man you wanted to-- “Literally coming here at this hour and I’m dressed like this?! What's a Proxenos to think?” Chuckling as you present yourself after plucking the card from his hand, golden pale eyes glance over your body. His hand lifts your chin when you drop your head like a child, or “No need to act like an impertinent brat, Proxenos (Name).” That sly twinkle in his eyes had you for split second inhale air sharply. “Duty first,” Releasing your chin as if you are one of the finest wine in his collection. “Reward later.”





	In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1V1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/gifts).



> The title fits cuz all this came from a dream lol

“I know of your magical talents, Proxenos.” The words were spoken so harshly like a gust of wind before a storm. You stand in your office nearly dropping the book in your hand, grip becoming a tighter one in anger. “So blackmail it is, Consul,” Speaking after swallowing the lump in your throat. “How below you to do it yourself.” For he is not the type of aristocrat to dirty his hands, that is what assassins and yourself are for after all. You place the unopened bottle of wine on the wooden servant’s tray not bothering to be a kind host to the man who just barged into your room, rudely after you just got out of the bath too. You sigh turning around to see the frowning man with a different emotion in his eyes. You… no, it cannot be. Was it fear in his eyes? This draws you from your anger from the way he stated your secret out in disgust. “Valerius what--”

“I am in need of your assistance.” He moves away from the closed, locked, chamber doors to go in front of your desk. “The Hierophant,” Drawing and picking up the upright card from your desk in the pile of Arcana card from your collection. “You must bring me to his realm.” An order with a stern voice. You blink twice as the expression of confusion, worse you are having this conversation in a bathrobe. In a bathrobe, you put on because you had other motives when the Consul announced himself in your chambers. Had wine and wine glasses ready too for some taste  _ testing _ .

You sigh in disappointment, “You know I hope you plan to repay me for, Vally.” Adding the nickname due to you being cockblocked by the man you wanted to-- “Literally coming here at this hour and I’m dressed like this?! What's a Proxenos to think?” Chuckling as you present yourself after plucking the card from his hand, golden pale eyes glance over your body. His hand lifts your chin when you drop your head like a child, or “No need to act like an impertinent brat, Proxenos (Name).” That sly twinkle in his eyes had you for split second inhale air sharply. “ _ Duty first,” _ Releasing your chin as if you are one of the finest wine in his collection. “ _ Reward later _ .” 

Perhaps you are and more.

“Right.” Giving into your superior’s orders. “Ritual to the Hierophant’s realm.”

You know the rituals to all the realms as a sea-witch should, often swath for when to sail or fortune likely to be found. “Usual we would have to take this outside, dance in a flat barrel of grapes and grains,” You crackle at the look on his face. “You don't look like the type to do the commoners’ way of entering his realm. So we are going to do this,” Hands placed on his head. Valerius stares at you, eyes searching for meaning, an explanation. “Hierophant is the card of traditions whose followers are given his knowledge. Seek him out through that.”

As an inexperienced young man to the Court life, the Consul once a _ Praetor  _ sought knowledge his father could not provide. In the fields of the land, he oversaw this place after his father’s death, surrounded by the scent of grapes and wheat laying on soft earth as his mind wandered to all questions he wished to answer.

“Valerius,” Your draws him out causing him to close his eyes he did not notice were closed. “You did it.” Taking your hands away from his face remaining standing before him, “I never explored the other realms before,” Turning halfway to look behind you and up at towards the ceiling. Eyes locking on the stain glass painting for the Hierophant. “His is… Gaudy?” And you were a retired pirate who basked in riches and furs so for you that is saying a lot.

“Hold your tongue, Proxenos.” Not offended only warning not to offend his patron given he needs the Arcana archetype's help. You roll your eyes turning back to Valerius who seems to be lost in his own thoughts after speaking. Guessing by the way he sought your ‘assistance’ to get into the Arcana realm you figured he is trying to remember where the ruler of this section of the realms can be found. “Follow me.” Walking in a direction towards a door deep into the golden, marble, bronze structure.

The place is nothing like the realm of the Moon, your Patron, whose realm is nothing but water. You hold her dear as she guided your soul to sea, controlled the waves as you used them to craft your destiny. This realm was stern, covered in a metal you once fought to obtain, and of course, it has a wine cellar. You nearly laugh when your Consul opens the door releasing a strong scent of vintage,  _ expensive _ , alcohol. You stay behind the man as he speaks to the Hierophant, a ram humanoid creature. An asshole too who had to point out your underdress state.

“Is this supposed to be some gift for your absence and showing up with this madman’s proposal?” Your eye twitches at the absence of the words and had to be stopped by Valerius’ arm in front of you from getting into a fistfight with a magical being. Win or very likely lose, you were not going to take such disrespect. Hierophant ignores you as he continues speaking with his student, “They are an interesting gift but one that cannot hold my power nor connected to me, Valerius.”

A groan from your lover causes you to worry. Most of their conversation has been in Valerius’ native tongue rather than common for you alerting you that this visit is beyond what you originally thought was for the Consul to seek counsel.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Blurting out angrily demanding answers. Answers explained by the Arcana archetype so casually, Valerius explaining his reason as if a bother to do so. “Vally, what the fuck is wrong with you!?” You yell at him as you both leave the wine cellar with Hierophant likely studying your reaction to the plan. “You can-- He’ll be-- I get wanting power but this is going too far,” You put your foot down apologizing for your yelling and grabbing the Consul’s arm pulling for him to follow you. “We’re leaving.” Pulling again. “Vally, please do not make me drag your crazy ass.” Pleading with crass words. “Valerius--”

“It has to be done.”

Because he will not rule over dead bodies and ashes, because he will do what needs to be done in order to keep his power, because binding himself to his Patron is better than bondage with the Devil. You relinquish your hold, “Then I will stop you.”

 

Your mistake was to challenge a man who will have someone killed to gain and stay in power; your mistake was to challenge a man with a magical ally right there, yet, you did it. Now on the ground with your arms tied up behind your back and bathrobe top barely covering your breasts. On the cold hard milky white marble floor shamefully (partly) watching the man, you had admittedly admired, undress before his master. That soft, unmarked, skin exposed touched by claws curious about the differences between himself and his student. It would be funny to see Valerius being dicked out (he hates that term) by Hierophant had it not been for power, had it not been the only way for Valerius to be able to stand up against the returned Count and his Patron. Adverting your graze when you meet those pale golden eyes catch yours when he lays on the floor, a shiver running up his spine when his warm flesh meet cold solid stone.

The groan you know so well draws you back to watching the ritual about to take place. Watching as the Consul is prepared like a bitch (you are still upset with him), legs wide open and bent like some whore, nails dragging on the floor. “Relax, Consul.” The words do not help but he does it nonetheless to make it easier for both of them. You close your legs trying to calm down your increasing aroused state, studying how Valerius takes in one then two thin clawed mock fingers with little resistance. Your eyes narrow recalling how he bedded the Count long ago… Then you blush when you also remember you use to peg the man too when he is being an ass… No pun intended. You squirm wanting to get out of these ropes then stop when a particular moan, one of panic borderline pain yet all pleasure. Looking back at the scene you see why: His shoulders on the floor, hair a mess, back forced up giving you a full view of his abdomen and erect cock leaking precum, his hands above his head clawing at the marble. Hierophant thrusting his inhuman oversized cock into his student, remaining still to what you think in admiring his work or the weird bulge coming from Valerius lower stomach. The Arcana counterpart to the High Priestess holding the Consul's legs up so his calves are over Arcana archetype's shoulder and held apart of Ram-like figure's hands. Each thrust causing a moan from the Consul to grow louder and louder bounding off the realm's walls, the face he makes you rubbing your legs together as your cunt aches with need, and God do you want him. “(Name),” The call of your name as you whimper. “Proxenos.” That tone that he getting closer and closer to the edge of cumming. Both grow close to finishing, the Arcana archetype's lower half begins to glow like gold reflecting sunshine as the binding magic traveling through him into the other.

You wiggle to sit up mouth open to say something, to stop them one last time before the damage can be irreversible. This is not going to end well! The beings of the Arcana are not meant to be in your realm or reality nor be merged with a... "Valerius!" But it is too late.

Cumming from a transfer of power is too fitting you would have laughed had it been not so dire. "What have you done?" Seeing the man lay on the floor covered in his own cum a ruined mess altered to being half human half Arcana, heavily breathing as he cames down from his high. "Val?" Worried when does not move for a full five minutes.   
He stands up groaning softly at the stress his body endured and enduring. "Consul, Proxenos. Suddenly forgotten titles now, hm?" Same him just physically not him. To think this might happen to you if Valerius did not succeed in his plans. That is why you are here. Either Valerius or yourself was going to be bound to the Arcana archetype of traditions. Lucky you did not have to betray your own Patron for the Consul. He helps you stand, you believed he was going to release you, his nose on you neck sniffing.   
"Cinnamon," His voice is low, husky, teeth scraping at your skin. "Vanilla," You shiver when he licks the side of your neck to your shoulder. "Citrus." The last spoken as he kneels down hooking your leg over his shoulder, golden eyes piercing more than ever stare up you. “You are ever the never ending wine.”

You laugh at his words. “Just fuck me already.” Scowling at him. A scowl returned by a sly amused smirk and lips sucking suddenly on your swollen clit. With the curiosity of an Arcanaian and the experience of a human, you know it is going to be a long while before you both can return to your realm (if that is possible for Valerius). Tasted until you could no longer stand without support, not like it matter since you were placed on the floor still bound by ropes of a light brown color. Taken by fingers until he grew bored of letting you have all the fun. Clawed, fur covered hand around your throat as he takes you like an animal. You are helpless, fucked, cunt oversensitive, and soon full of cum. You quiver as the position is changed onto your side, then on your back, then the position he was in with the Arcanaian.

“Vally,” You shake your head trying to tell him to stop, that you cannot take any more. “Mercy.”

“Mercy? For you? You who desired to bed me and then dared to question my choice,” A dark tone has you cursing your acts. “ _ No, I believe you can take more, my Proxenos. _ ” Kissing your lips shallowing any response you had.

**Author's Note:**

> Darn my friend you brought me into Valerius fucking hell xD


End file.
